entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deposit
"You know, most people will never rob a bank" "Tragic. More fun for the rest of us though." - The Freelancer and Rose The Deposit is the fourth mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the first story mission released. The mission was made available as Public Early Access on 12/05/2018, offering only Rookie difficulty. The other difficulties were added in the following days. Overview The Deposit is a mission which happens during the Halcyon-Phoenix war and in which The Freelancer goes to a bank that Ryan Ross has located. The bank is known as "Cincinnati Trust". This specific bank holds a Phoenix's stash in its vault. The Freelancer is the one who was tasked with robbing said bank and retrieving the information for Halcyon, because "Cincinnati Trust" is considered as one of the hardest targets. Objectives Open The Vault (Stealth) # Get the vault keycard # Get the vault code # Hack both security stations (Loud only) # Open the Vault # Secure the Package Escape (Stealth) # Escape with the objective Burn It Down (Loud) # Retrieve the thermite # Start the reaction # Wait for the thermite # Secure the package Escape (Loud) # Plant thermite in the lobby # Wait for the thermite # Escape with the objective ID The Target # Hack the account manager's computer # OR search the bank records # Receive the intel(if account manager's computer is hacked) Window of Opportunity (Optional if Sensor Shutdown is used or mission goes loud) # Sabotage the transformer # Secure the target Sensor Shutdown (Optional/Hidden) # Wait for Rose to examine the blueprints # Drill the marked location Appearing Characters * The Freelancer * Rose (Mission Coordinator) Rewards On Plan A, a pile of cash will appear in the vault for every operative that is alive when the vault is opened. The cash can be bagged and brought to the escape point for additional bonus cash. The bonus cut is improved the more people there are in a mission, as long as each operative has a cash bag on their back when they reach the escape point. * Playing alone grants a 50% cut; half the value of a single cash bag. * Two operatives grants a 40% cut. * Three operatives grants a 30% cut. * Four operatives grants a 25% cut; allowing players to earn the full amount from their cash bag. Badges * You Can't Hide From Halcyon - Complete "The Deposit" on Rookie or above * Not The Day To Make Mistakes - Complete "The Deposit" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Taking The Queen City - Complete "The Deposit" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm * New Look (was only available during Entry Point Anniversary Event) - Complete the challenge on "The Deposit" Trivia * The Deposit was the first story mission that was released. * The mission takes place in Cincinnati. * Some players will say that Professional difficulty is much easier than Rookie difficulty. This is due to the fact that the Manager will not have the vault keycard in his/her inventory but instead in a small safe located in an office or the camera rooms in Professional+. ** In Professional, the safe is in either the camera rooms or the room beside the top floor camera room. On Operative, Elite and Legend, it can also spawn in the offices. * During April 1, 2019, the Raven pistol could be unlocked in this mission. * The Deposit is referenced in The Withdrawal with Jackdaw saying: "The hit in Cincinnati was a masterpiece. Do it again." * Each hostage increases the time before the police assault by 10 seconds on rookie, and then by around 1 second less with each difficulty increase. * Bank from this mission appears as a playable map in another Cishshato's game - Deception *Plan B is actually playable on Stealth, but it is not really recommended as you can not get bonus money. (Unless you do want it, then it's fine.) Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story